pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and The Decision
Summary Monty is trying to figure out who to take to the annual Blood Moon Ball; and he has pin pointed the two women that have loved him back; Ace Sorenson and Adiago Dazzle! The only problem is that he can only ask one of them out! Who will be Monty's date; just wait and see! Characters * Suzan *Logan *Monty *Adagio Dazzle *Ace Sorenson *Bloodbeard *Scooby-Doo Transcript (Title card with Logan and a Love Chart on it) Logan: Pups and The Decision! (We open our episode on daytime in Adventure Bay) Monty:Boy I can't believe there's only one more day until the annual Blood Moon Ball. Suzan:Coming from the one who can't get a girl. Logan:Yeah besides I'm getting someone myself. (Monty looks at two photos one of Adagio Dazzle the other of Ace Sorensen) Suzan:Why don't ask one of them out? Monty:Casue I love them both. Logan:Come on Mont! Adagio is a bully sometimes! Just take Ace! Suzan:You can only chose one. (Scene changer:Scooby's badge) (Scooby and the gang are at it again) Fred:So old man Smithers wanted revenge as the Swamp Monster he could. Velma:He invented the Swamp Monster to scare everyone away. Daphne:That way he could get us. Smithers:And I would've gotten away with it too if it were't for you meddling kids! Shaggy:Yeah yeah like we've heard it man. (Police take him away the gang are left with nothing) Fred:Well that felt good. Daphne:Yeah. how bout you Shaggy? Shaggy:Only thing I wish is I had a triple veggie burger. (AN He is portrayed as a stric vegetarian for his original actor Casey Kasem) Fred:Let's celebrate. Scooby:Yeah celebrate. (Scene changer PAW Patrol symbol) (At the Soda Shop Ace Adagio and Monty are there) Monty:Alright I think I should ask you out Ace because I love you. Ace:Yes. Monty:Adagio I love you but I love Ace the most. Adagio:I still wish I was in Equestria. Monty:I won't an answer. Adagio:You know you only have one of us to chose. Monty:Yes but I love you both. (Ace is reading a newspaper) Ace:Hey listen.(Reads)Blood Moon Ball Cancelled. Monty:Cancelled?! Adagio:But why? Ace:The ghost of Bloodbeard the pirate is out they are cancelling. (The gang come in) Fred:Hey guys. We're celebrating our latest case. Ace:Well here's another case. (Gives him the newspaper) Fred:They cancelled the Blood Moon Ball?! Velma:Due to the ghost of Bloodbeard. Shaggy:Like who is blood beard? Velma:He was a murderous pirate back in the 1600s he was sentenced to death and escaped the king's men we're looking for him and as they used the clouds to sell away then the moonlight hand only blown their cover and they open fire on the Reaper. Shaggy:The reaper?! Velma:That was his ship and the men blasted it and they sunk to the very bottom he shouted. (Flash back happens and all she said happened) Bloodbeard:I'll be back on Halloween in 2013 or to the Blood Moon Ball! (Flashback ends) Velma:When he came they had already left. Fred:Until the Blood Moon Ball. Velma:Exactlly. Daphne:We got a mystery. Shaggy:So much for a triple veggie burger. Scooby:Yeah I'm hungry. (Cuts to the haunted pirate ship The Reaper) Fred:OK gang let's split up and look for clues. (We cut to Shaggy and Scooby they find a portrait of Bloodbeard) Shaggy:Like this must be Bloodbeard. Scooby:Bloodbeard? Shaggy:More like Bloodnose. (He and Scooby laugh over this lights go out) (The picture comes to life looking how he did in Blood Moon Massacure with blue pirate attire a rust knife hook his right eye is crismmson red no pupil and an eyepatch over the other one a peg leg on the left foot his hook is on his left hand he has a black beard with blood splattered on it and has purple skin) (It comes out of the picture) Shaggy:Zoinks! (Scooby jumps into his arms they run off it chases them) (Cuts to Fred and the girls walking) Fred:For a ghost ship there sure aren't many ghosts around. Velma:Maybe they've gone haunting for a new house. Daphne:Or out with a couple of old ghoul-friends. (Laughs at her joke then Bloodbeard laughs) Velma:Our jokes weren't that funny Freddy. Fred:I didn't laugh. Daphne:Look. (They see Bloodbeard walking by laughing) Velma:(OS)Bloodbeard. Fred:Let's follow him but not to close. Daphne:He's gone. Velma:Maybe he went in that door. Fred:Well there's only one way to find out come on let's go inside. (They walk in) Fred:He's not in here that's for sure. Daphne:Thank goodness. This ghost ship is giving me the chills. Velma:It's not the ship that's giving you chills it's these tubs of dried ice. Fred:What's dried ice doing on a ghost ship? Velma:I don't know but I think we found ourselves a clue. (Door closes) Daphne:(OS)The door! (Fred tries to open it) Fred:We're locked in! (Bloodbeard laughs off screen) Velma:It's him! Bloodbeard! (Cuts to outside he laughs) (Cuts to Ace Adagio and Monty walking) Adagio:I'm like a succubus when it comes to you Monty. Monty:I know. (Shaggy and Scooby pop out of a barrel) (Starttling the gang) Monty:What are you doing in that barrel!? Shaggy:We're like hiding from the-the-the ghost. Ace:Bloodbeard? You saw him? Shaggy:Yeah! Scooby:Yeah he was like...(Does ghosts sounds) Adagio:Hey this picture of Bloodbeard looks like a clue. Shaggy:That's him he's just acting like a portrait! Ace:It's a clue. (The gang holler scaring Shaggy and Scooby) Fred:Shaggy! Daphne:Scooby-Doo! Velma:Where are you? Shaggy:If you're ghost we can't hear you. Fred:It's us we're on the other side of a door! (They walk to it) Shaggy:We're like getting closer! (Adagio brings the panting of Bloodbeard) Ace:Hold it this hologram projector could be a clue. (It show an image of Bloodbeard) Shaggy:Zoinks it's him! Monty:It's only just a holographic image. Adagio:And it's only just a clue. (They find the door) Shaggy:Stand clear! (They brake in) (The other three walk in) Fred:We found dried ice. It's a clue. Velma:We got to get back to town. (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol Symbol) (The Blood Moon Ball is going on now) (Everyone is there Alex Precious' Owner Danny Lynn Loud Katie Ryder Chase Rocky Rubble Zuma Marshall Skye Everest Jake Selena and the SAMBA Patrol Carlos Ranger Tracker Sunset Shimmer from Equestria Girls Cali and Rio) Fred:Whoa everyone's made it. Velma:Our only hope is that this trap'll work. Daphne:Yeah but how? Fred:Easy Shaggy and Scooby do it. (Cuts to them) Shaggy&Scooby:Shaggy and Scooby do it? Fred:Yeah you guys are the only fasties. Shaggy:Man I hate this. Scooby:Me too. (Lights go out and the Ghost of Bloodbeard appears) Bloodbeard:Beware! You were warned not to have this party! Now you will pay! Shaggy:Or he could find us! (Everyone runs away) Fred:NOW GANG! (Net drops out on him trapping him) (He tries to cut it) Fred:That net's indestructible. You're stuck. (Sticks his head out) Velam:Now let's see who the ghost of Bloodbeard really is. (Pulls mask off) AllSome random girl!? Monty:That's my old friend! Girl:I wanted Monty to take me! But he wouldn't so I used the ghost of Bloodbeard to scare Adagio and Ace Sorensen away! And I would have gotten away with too if not for you meddling kids! (Police takes her away) Ace:We're still waiting for a pick Monty. Monty:I choose both of you. Adagio:Really? Monty:Yes. So may I have this dance? Adagio:I'd be delighted. Ace:Me too. (Cuts to the gang) Fred:nybod wanna dance? Shaggy:Sure.(To Velma)Vemla may i....? Velma:Of course. Daphne:Fredrick would you like to dance? Fred:I'd love to. (They do it Scooby dances as well) Scooby:Look Adagio and Ace are both Monty's Blood Moon Queens. Velma:Congragulations. Ace:Tahnks guys. A lot for your help and everything. Fred:Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Now let's dance. Monty:Do-Weet do-weet. Fred:Let's mumbo! Ooot oot oot. Ha oot. (Scooby and Shaggy wiggle like worms and hit the gang) Shaggy:In synopated style! Scooby:Yeah: Fred:(OS)Shaggy Scooby! (We iris out on them ending the episode) Category:Season 3 Category:Crossovers Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Double Crossovers